


Love Will Have Its Sacrifices [Carmilla/Hetalia x Reader]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CarmTalia, F/F, F/M, Gen, characters will be added as things progress, the title is dumb I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: [Name]'s experience in college doesn't exactly go as planned when her roommate goes missing, and she gets a new (vampire) roommate. [Based off the show Carmilla by KindaTV.] [Taken from my Quotev account.]
Note: YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE SEEN CARMILLA TO READ THIS.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: S1 E1 "Disorientation"  
Crossover: Carmilla/Hetalia  
Fic type: series, reader-insert  
A/N: If you haven't watched Carmilla, it doesn't necessarily matter. But if you're interested, here is the link to the first episode: [[Carmilla | S1 E1 "Disorientation"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4QzRfvkJZ4)]  
Also, the reader and the main character for Carm are lesbians. So, yeah. Thought I'd note that in case you, well, don't swing that way.  
If you want more information on Carmilla, just check the [wiki](http://carmilla.wikia.com/wiki/Carmilla_Wiki).

* * *

 

**[NAME] HOLLIS**  
**@[Name]2theletter**  
**Journalism 102: Intro to Investigative Reporting**  
**For: Prof. M. Cochrane**  
  
As the video started, [Name] cleared her throat and began her introduction in a mysterious tone. "Silas University, in picturesque Styria, where nothing, not even the homecoming goat sacrifice disturbs the pursuit of knowledge. But under the surface of this placid Institute," an old picture of Silas shows up on the screen, "of higher learning, you'll find mystery after mystery.  
  
"Just last week," [Name] continued, making a small, closed, pointed gesture with her hand, "students using the catalog reported a search window claiming it was lost, begging for help to find Dudley Chapel, which burnt down in 1904. So, harmless prank or terrifying mystery waiting—!"  
  
The girl was cut off by her roommate, Alice, bursting into the dorm shouting, "I passed the test!" with a dominant arm in the air. [Name] looked annoyed for a second, but smiled and turned in her chair to introduce Alice.  
  
"Alice Kirkland, ladies and gentleman!" She jokingly addressed as said girl flopped down on her bed. "Roommate extraordinaire and best friend of the last several weeks. So, how'd you do?"  
  
"Sixty-two percent, which is pretty cool. It's like a gentleman's C." Alice replied, bouncing on the bed a bit as she spoke. Getting up, she continued with, "We're gonna go out and celebrate."  
  
"You are so much better than a sixty-two." [Name] said, not watching as Alice went to grab a change of clothes. "Maybe if there was a little _less_ celebrating and a little more studying..."  
  
"Come on, dude. _This_ is what college is about." Alice interjected, pulling something out of the wardrobe at the back of the room. "And finally, you're out of that hamster ball that your dad had you living in..."  
  
"He just had... safety concerns." The [H/C] hair-colored girl tried to reason.  
  
"And now, it's time to live. Like, right now. What are you doing right now?" Alice asked, placing a pile of clothes down and sitting on her bed.  
  
"My journalism project!"  
  
Sighing, Alice said, "No. No, no, no, no, no. The quad mixer's right now, 'kay?" [Name] chuckled at her roommate's motherly tone. "I'm not leaving you here alone talking to the internet about—,"  
  
"The library catalog possibly achieving sentience?" [Name] interjected, holding up her hands, palms up, and shrugging.  
  
"'Kay, so some library catalog—prank—I don't-I don't know. But all I know is that it is 6 PM on a Friday." Alice lurched forward, taking [Name]'s hand, and getting up. "Come on; we're gonna get you in something cute." Once they both were on their feet, the blonde examined her roommate's clothing. "Ooh, this is bad. 'Kay, we're gonna have fun. Let's do it."  
  
Alice looked at her expectantly, ready for [Name] to make an excuse.

 

 

 

"Okay," she slowly, beginning to make her cover, "but I have to finish this before—!" Alice quickly cut her off, grabbing her forearms.

"No buts. This is our college adventure, come on!" [Name] groaned protestingly. "Besides, the spooky library will be there tomorrow."

In an attempt to persuade the girl further, Alice said, "Hey, Elizaveta's gonna be there, that TA." Alice took a shirt, or dress, out of the closet, making an 'ugh' sound before putting it back. "Will you come? Please come."  
"Yes, fine!" The other girl agreed, grinning as Alice gave out a loud, raspy "Yeah!" in reply.

Preppy music began to play as the video sped up, montaging Alice and [Name] going through clothes. Alice tossed some clothes to her before disappearing to the bathroom, [Name] not far behind.  
  
**THE MORNING AFTER**  
  
Placing down her giant TARDIS mug, [Name] sighed before looking to her camera, pausing as it processed that it was on all night. Slouching, she said, "Oh, crap. Have you been on this whole night?"  
  
Sucking in a breath, she placed a hand on the desk before a sneaky, lopsided smirk made its way onto her face. "Let's do a little before and after, shall we?"  
  
A quick turn in her chair and [Name] said loudly and cockily, "And how is the Jäger-bombinatrix doing this morning?"  
Getting up, she threw the blanket off of Alice's bed and found that her roommate was, in fact, not there. Turning around stiffly, she called her name but heard no reply.  
  
"Bets? Is this some kind of a joke?" Taking a few steps back, arms hovering halfway in the air, her eyes traveled downwards to something on the ground by Alice's bed.  
  
The floor creaked as she bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Ugh... What the...?" A small slip of paper, covered in what appeared to be vomit, went into her hand. A few clumps fell off of it.  
  
Examining it, she began to read what was on the slip unclearly. "Dear student, your roommate no longer attends Silas..." she falters, then stops. "What the _what?"_


	2. Chiara | S1 E2 "Missing"

Episode Two [link]: [[Carmilla | S1 E2 "Missing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q112yhLg3U)]

* * *

[Name] held a sleek, black phone next to her ear, eyes closed as she angrily said, "No, no, what I'm saying is there was a card, but it is wrong. There is no way that Alice decided to drop out and go home at 2 AM on a Friday night with _none_ of her stuff.

"And even if she did, there is no way in hell or Hogwarts she left me with this "official" notecard." She picked up a small, printed piece of paper and held it up to the camera. "It is multiple choice!" Pulling it back to read it, she huffed and continued, "Dear student, your roommate no longer attends Silas University. He or She (A) lost his or her scholarship and decided to go home; (B) has elected to attend another school due to _your extreme_ _incompatibility;_ (C) experienced a psychological event that left him or her unfit for student life; or (D) cited personal reasons, and really, why does anybody do anything? Exit procedures have commenced; no action on your part is required. I mean—really? Not to mention I found it next to a pile of ick that started growing the _mushrooms_ the next day.

She placed the card down. "So, what I'm gonna need from _you_ since nobody else seems to care that a _girl is missing_ is to talk to the dean of students, okay?" She stated furiously, only to be ended with the dial tone of the phone. Taking it away from her ear, she hissed. "Oh, I swear, that is like the third time."

She placed the phone back on the receiver. Brushing the hair in front of her face behind her ears, she began fiddling with her phone. "Come on, Alice. Just text me back. Say that you've slept over at some subliterate gym shark or something."

She glanced at the flip phone with slight disgust. She looked at the camera, turning the phone up. "Don't judge. My dad thought I'd use an iPhone to send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers." Finishing a text, she clapped the phone shut and put it back on the desk.

"Okay." She picked up the black phone and began to dial a number. Sarcastically, she said, "Come, join the fun."

Pressing one more button, a message from an answering machine said, "You have reached the office of student affairs at Silas University. If you know your party's extension, please dial it at any time." [Name] bit her lip, pressing a few more buttons. The answering machine continued. "You have reached Silas Campus Security. If an incident is in progress, please dial 4815 or activate the nearest blue tentacle phone. For missing persons, please press 1. To report an escaped entity or poltergeist activity, please press—," the machine was halted by [Name]'s cell phone ringing.

Placing the other phone down, the fumbled to pick up the flip-phone to answer. "Uh... hi, Alice! Yes! Uh, oh, yes, yes! Yeah, I am the girl with the missing roommate. Thank you so much for calling, nobody else seems to... What? No, I don't need a _new_ roommate! I already have a roommate. Or, I would if she wasn't missing." She shouted. "No, _you_ can stop yelling! I'm just—!" She was cut off by the dial tone.

Not saying anything else, she closed the phone, a murderous look on her face. A dangerous and patience smile took place. "The university doesn't want to help find Alice? Fine. I've got three weeks of journalism class, and I've seen all of Veronica Mars. I'll find her myself."

She placed the phone down on the desk once again. This time, she gathered up a notebook, a pen, and clattered some chocolate chip cookies into her hands.

**_TIME SKIP_ **

Rubbing her cheeks, [Name] said, "This is insane. There were hundreds of kid at that mixer, and nobody saw anything." She leaned up in her seat, pointing a finger into the right corner of the screen, pulling down a picture of a group of students centered around three of them.

"Like our floor don, Sophie." She imitated Sophie, smacking her lips. " _Um, I may have seen her dancing across the quad, but I don't know. Things just got so foggy after the alchemy guys released, you know, the fog._ "

"Or the creeps from Zeta Omega Mu." Pulling down another picture with a group of prominent frat boys, she began to imitate one of them. " _Uh, like a hottie in a pink halter? I hit, like, three of those last night, Chiquita_."

She pulled down another picture of multiple people dancing. "Or anybody, really." She imitated anyone who may have been at the party. " _Yeah, but wasn't she with you?_ "  
"She was." [Name] sighed. "God, why didn't I keep better track of her? What the hell happened last night?"

Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened, causing [Name] to turn around and see a girl with dark, auburn hair that went down the chest, an odd curl jutting out the left side come in.

"Hey." The girl said with a thick Italian accent, tossing a backpack onto Alice's bed.

Rolling to the other of the camera so she could be seen, [Name] said, "Umm, excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

"Chiara." She replied. "I'm your new roommate, tesoro1."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tesoro1: Italian for 'sweetheart.'
> 
> I choose Nyo!Romano! Belarus just didn't have the same emotion or charisma to be Carm.
> 
> Nyo!Romano has a lot of fanon names, but I went with the one closest to Carmilla.
> 
> Since Romano is obviously Italian, I will throw in some Italian to fit her better. No accent, though. It's way too difficult to do that.
> 
> And for Perry, I chose Nyo!Austria. It was going to be Japan but just wasn't completely correct in personalities. That, and one of the fanon names for Nyo!Austria is Sophie/Sophia, which is similar to Perry. Also, Carmilla takes place in Austria.
> 
> I also changed the titles to Chiara instead of Carmilla.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> No new characters for next week!

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing season 3 of Carmilla and trying to get back into Hetalia, I thought this would be fun to do.
> 
> My only dilemma is that I don't know who I want to be for the character Carmilla: regular Belarus or Fem!Romano. Both fit well for her, so I'm not sure. If you have any input to provide on the final decision, I would like to know.
> 
> On another note(s), you don't have to be into Carmilla to read this fic, since it's not a real crossover. Also, I will be attempting to update this every weekend, since there are 108 episodes as of now.
> 
> I'm intentionally using Laura's (who the Reader is) last name to make it more... connected. It doesn't make any relevant changes; it just seemed better that way.
> 
> These chapters will be getting longer as the episodes get longer, as well. Eventually, they reach up to four minutes each, which doubles the sizes of the pages.
> 
> As well, this fic/show gets really gay, and I mean that in all seriousness.
> 
> Betty Spielsdorf, as you can tell, is Alice, or Fem!England. At this point, yes, Alice is OOC, and it will make sense later. Some of you might already know why.
> 
> Character for the next chapter: Carm!


End file.
